Romeo and Cinderella
by PalmerPie
Summary: Just a few cute Percabeth oneshots based off the title, Romeo and Cinderella.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of Uncle Rick's amaaazing creations.**

* * *

Fairytales

"What's your favorite fairytale?" Percy asked Annabeth as he twirled a lock of her long, golden hair around his finger, one of his favorite pastimes. They were sitting on the couch (well _he_ was sitting; she was lying down, using his lap as a pillow for her head), in their new apartment, exhausted from unpacking boxes and rearranging furniture.

She gave a small shrug. "Dunno. I've never really read one."

His fingers stilled, expression full of shock. "WHAT."

She looked up at him, gray eyes questioning. "What do you mean what?"

He threw his hands in the air, his favorite pastime forgotten. "You have never, in your entire twenty three years of your life, ever read a single fairytale? Not even as a kid?"

She rolled her eyes at his dramatic gestures. "I always thought they were a waste of time. Besides, when I was a kid, I was a little busy, being on the run and everything."

"I don't believe you," Percy replied stubbornly. "There's no way you have gone all this time without reading a fairytale."

Annabeth thought about it for a moment. "I've read Shakespeare. Does that count?"

He just gaped. "That guy? The one who wrote the cheesy romance where the thirteen year olds die in the end?"

"It's called Romeo and Juliet," she retorted, "and yes _that_ _guy_. He happens to be known as one of the greatest writers in English history."

"But he's sooo boring! 'To be' this, 'or not to be' that. How do you not fall asleep?"

She crossed her arms. "Well I like his work. There's a quote from Romeo and Juliet that reminds me of you. It goes, 'My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.'"

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "So I'm your Romeo?"

"In some ways, yes."

He gripped his chin in thought. "Hmm… Well then, I guess that makes you my Cinderella."

"How does that make any sense? I'm nothing like her."

Percy's eyes narrowed. "How do you know what Cinderella's like? I thought you've never read a fairytale before."

Annabeth sat up and rubbed her arm sheepishly. "I _might've_ flipped through one of your old fairytale books when we were at your mom and Paul's apartment the other day…"

"Aha!" Percy jumped up from the couch, finger pointed at his girlfriend, "I knew it! I knew it was impossible!" He sat back down once he was calm again, "Wait, then why did you lie to me?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "Because I'm supposed to be the mature one in this relationship."

He stroked her hair gently. "Well that doesn't mean you can't read fairytales, Wise Girl."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I know."

He chuckled. "What happened to being the mature one?"

She whacked him playfully on the leg. "You never answered my question. Why am I your Cinderella? And I swear if you say because I belong in the kitchen, you're going to walk funny for days."

Percy held his hands up defensively. "That wasn't what I was going to say. You're my Cinderella because every time I try to do something with you, you run away."

Annabeth scoffed. "That's because you always try to distract me by kissing me before I go to work and I don't want to be late."

He scoffed. "You're the boss of one of the most famous architecture companies in the U.S. and you're afraid of being late?"

"I have to set a good example," she simply replied. They sat in comfortable silence before Percy interrupted it, waggling his eyebrows at her and saying, "So… You find my kisses distracting?"

She laughed. "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"I thought I was your Romeo," he pouted. She pecked him lightly on the lips. "That too."

He slung an arm around her shoulder. "And you're my Cinderella."

"Romeo and Cinderella," Annabeth mused, "I like the sound of it."

* * *

**Hullo! Hope you enjoyed reading! I got the inspiration to write this from a song called "Romeo and Cinderella". It's sung by two Japanese vocaloids called Kagamine Rin and Len, so if you're interested, you can take a look at them. If not, whatever, it's your life.**

**Please review and give feedback, as well as favorite or follow if you enjoyed it. Remember, these will be multiple oneshots so feel free to give ideas based of the idea of Romeo and Cinderella. ^_^**

**Along with that, I have two other stories on my profile. One is a Tratie oneshot so if you ship them, you'll love my story. The other one's a Maximum Ride fanfic, if you read that series as well.**

**Thanks for reading and have a Happy Saturday!**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


End file.
